1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, in particular, to computer systems on aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing tests using computer systems on aircraft.
2. Background
Tests are performed on aircraft for different purposes. For example, tests may be performed on an aircraft during development and assembly stages. Additionally, tests also are performed to certify an aircraft for use. In certifying aircraft, different agencies require an aircraft to meet various safety and performance requirements. For example, in the United States, agencies, such as the Federal Aviation Agency, may require extensive testing before certifying an aircraft for flight.
Certification processes may include a number of different stages. For example, a model of an aircraft is analyzed. The analysis may include performing simulations of loads on the model to identify the response performance of the aircraft. After these models meet requirements, tests may be performed on aircraft on the ground. These tests may include, for example, placing loads on components or parts of the aircraft. Test data is obtained from these tests and analyzed.
After ground tests have been performed, tests with the aircraft in flight are made, and data is obtained during the tests. This data is compared against the data from the ground-based tests. When the different tests have been passed, the aircraft may then be certified.
Currently, in performing tests, many sensors are built into or placed on and in the aircraft. For example, these sensors may be attached to or otherwise associated with the airframe of an aircraft. These different sensors, as well as information from systems in the aircraft, are obtained for analysis.
Currently, the analysis of the information is performed after the flight has occurred. Typically, this processing occurs after flight and/or overnight. This process of acquiring and processing information from tests performed on an aircraft requires time, which may lengthen and increase the expense for the certification process.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.